clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Psaro the Penguinslayer
}} bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Wiki on Spotlight Well Psaro, I agree with you to put our wiki on the spotlight. We don't have much user (eventhough we did featured on Wikia's homepage). Let's hope we can bring the wiki back to its golden age. --Go green! Go healthy!,GO CRAZY!!! 15:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Club Penguin Wiki is in pretty good shape, but it does have a few . Could you please sort those out? I also need to have at least one of the admins approve the request. Let me know on my talk page when you've finished that and talked to the admins, and I'll be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Psaro, Can I join the template team? I would love to. Can you face a crazy one's king? Try to!!! 17:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Cap123Can you face a crazy one's king? Try to!!! 17:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Team Hey psaro, Are you still in the template team? Thank you, Bsyew Talk - Blog 06:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) HappyBirthday! Well have a happy birthday!Hope you got everything you wanted.From Rhysw2002. Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Psaro hope you get lots of Birthday money and other stuff you know it is Apj Happy Bday! Hey Psaro! It's me Wasp. Happy Birthday! I made a little pic for you! :D Hope you like it! --THE IRON CHARMANDER! 19:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 I spotted you Hi psaro, I spotted your penguin on cp!!! Were you on deep freeze on friday 29th June, In the downtown showdown while aunt arctic is there? Well, that's when I saw you. The most villainous crab ever Hello Hello, Why you wrote in your user page that? Also, everywhere loser? Is something wrong with you? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Hello Hello Psaro, Did you quit the wiki or what? Please do come back, no need for all this action due to the demotion you got. Please do reply back soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about what happened on the blog. I'll delete it. :( No one can get on the chat on any wikia :( once it works i will tell you :) you know it is Apj :D ITS BACK UP! ???? Hi I was looking at my messages and I have noticed you have left only you profile and message link,so i was just wondering what its was for.-Rule666 Talk Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! Happy Holidays! Hi Psaro, I hope you had a lovely time on your holiday (how was archery? If you wear green you'll just be like you're favourite character in a game ...) ---- Anyway, once again I hope you had a nice time. I'm in Majorca, it's quite warm but cooler around the nights. P.S. When will the newest Legend of Zelda game come out? Do you know? Maybe you and a lot more users shouldn't need to wait too long for it! Contest FORGOTTEN? Did you forget about the.item contest User:Greeny356 IM SORRY I WONT DO IT again please un ban me D: What happened?!?! User:Greeny356 Hello Hello, I noticed that you're demoted for swearing I assume. Anyway, you wanted to either have your rights or you'll leave. Do you think of this wiki as your home where we are your family or just this wiki a place to have the moderator badge. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'''Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 14:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Unblock Hi Psaro, Your block has been ended now, please don't do what you did again! Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 11:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ola Hello, What happened to you, where did you disappear? Can you please be active again or join chat at least? Please do reply to me! Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 19:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, What's wrong with you. my friend? I didn't harm you nor did anything wrong. I think that you are sad upon your rights, for that be active in chat then we can think of it. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 15:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all Chat Come to chat dude! I haven't seen you in a while! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's me, Sdgsgfs Hello dude, Long time no see! Where did you disappear? How are you? I really missed you and wanna inform you I might give you the chat mod rights again soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 15:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS! You have the luck of earning my 701st edit award! Well done! Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Respect Award Hello Hello, It's me Sdgsgfs. I haven't meet you since a long time. How are you? Why did you disappear completely? I hope we can meet again in the future. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 06:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hey There I Herad About Vip... Image policy Hi Psaro, Long time no see! Anyway: please make sure follows the Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Images. Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 18:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod Requirements Hi Psaro, For that you need to be to the wiki for at least 1 month, and have at least 25 mainspace edits. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Listen Friendly advice, unban 777 yoshi. While I agree he is almost definitely a sock, you need absolute PROOF for the admins first. Otherwise you can get in trouble with them, this is just some advice so that you can hopefully get permanent. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 21:07, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Leader of CP Parties! RE:Succession Box Template Hi Psaro, Sure, feel free to. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!. Brrkoud (talk) 11:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Shay Dow, Long time no see. How are you? In which wiki do you edit now? Still play Animal Crossing ? Anyway, please visit us over here once in a while, you know you were once one of the most important users over here. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 08:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC)